The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by molly makeout
Summary: It all started four years ago when the love of his life casually suggested they went on a break. Now Troy Bolton is forced to reminisce and retell his story as his roommate films a documentary on First Loves.


**Chapter 1: The Scientist**

_"Nobody said it was easy. It's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy. No one ever said it would be this hard. Oh, take me back to the start."_

* * *

><p>Troy Bolton shifted uncomfortably on the couch of his dorm room. His Blue Devils sweatshirt suddenly seemed heavy and useless on him - considering it finally hit the 80s in Durham this week - but he lacked the energy to take it off. His eyes stared blankly at the camera set up a few feet away from him by his roommate, who insisted he assist him in his latest documentary.<p>

Staring into the familiar face of his roommate, he suddenly remembered why he was here and what was going on. His roommate waved his hand in an attempt to signal that the camera was running.

Catching the cue, he began his introduction.

"I never understood Daisy Buchanan," said the blue-eyed man, keeping his stare fixated on the camera in front of him. "I guess I'll never understand why a girl would stay with an abusive, cheating scum when there's a guy who would do anything and everything for her right in front of her eyes. Call me an ardent Gatsby fan if you will... Poor old sport. He can't help loving Daisy even if she doesn't fully reciprocate the feelings. Love does crazy things like that to people."

* * *

><p>"It all started the first month of our Junior Year in College when we were making out and she suddenly pulled away, saying that we needed a break. Nothing like ice cold water, huh? I didn't think much of it then. We'd gone on breaks before. They never lasted long because, as I learned long before, fate had a way of pushing us back together."<p>

He paused, noting the distracting flashing of the red button on the camera.

"It wasn't really a break at first. We still acted the same way when we were technically together. None of our friends understood it," He trailed off, recalling numerous times Chad had inquired about his relationship status. "Then when I come to think about it, none of our friends really ever understood us."

He chuckled dryly and forlornly. "I don't really know what made it any different from all those other times. Maybe it was because we'd been together for so long and we'd been each other's first... everything. We didn't really know what else was out there in the world nor did we bother looking for it... until then."

His gaze shifted from the camera to his dress shoes.

"It happens to every couple, they say. The whole growing apart thing. I just never thought it'd happen to us... I always thought we were the exception. I guess it was dumb of me to think we were immune to the things that plague any relationship. I should have taken notice of it sooner... maybe then... maybe-" His voice cut off suddenly as an unreadable look flashed upon his face. His slightly opened mouth came to a close as he realized he really couldn't form the words to describe his innermost thoughts and regrets.

* * *

><p><em>Taylor wrapped her arm around his shoulder and hugged him reassuringly.<em>  
><em>"Don't beat yourself on it," She whispered. "It wasn't your fault. You have to stop blaming yourself for what happened. It was - it happens to everyone. It happened to Jason and Kelsi. It happened to me and Chad."<em>

_She inhaled a sharp intake of breath as if just saying his name aloud brought back memories she deemed lost and forgotten._

_"You know Gabriella. She over analyzes things to the extent that she twists... the true meaning... in everything..." Taylor frowned, dissatisfied with her own attempt at the explanation upon realizing that she was unable to string her words together in a comprehensible manner._

_"You were her first boyfriend, her first kiss, her first... everything. You had experience in relationships beforehand but she didn't. You can't really blame her for wanting to branch out and see what someone else has to offer-"_

_Taylor sensed an inevitable rebuttal coming from Troy's mouth. She stuck out her index finger in an attempt to shush him before he snapped._

_"And in no way am I justifying that what she did was right. But when you're nearly twenty years old and the only relationship you've ever been in has been with your high school sweetheart, you're bound to want to...see what else is out there before you settle down for life with said high school sweetheart-"_

_"I don't know if you've noticed or not, Taylor, but in the state we are in right now... we are so, so far from settling down," He snapped spitefully. "And call me old fashioned but I do believe that two people who are perfectly happy with one another could stay together despite the fact that they haven't experienced other relationships."_

_"I'm not doubting that's possible," Taylor spoke softly, meticulously choosing her words. "I'm just suggesting that maybe that's not how Gabriella saw it."_

* * *

><p>"We formally broke up a week or two before my birthday. I don't remember that time of my life very clearly. I was usually out in bars with my team members doing God knows what during that entire month. I-I can't recall much."<p>

"We tried to be friends... we really did. But when you're already in love with someone, you can't just take a step backwards. Her 20th birthday came around in December. She invited me... I think she was trying to prove that we really could maintain a friendship. It took a lot of convincing from Chad, Jase, and Zeke but I sucked it up and went. I tried not to get my hopes up but, of course, I did anyway. Turns out she had a new beau...some douche from her Criminology class. That was the moment I realized that we could never be just friends."

"And cut!"

Troy let out a sigh of relief, abandoning his posture to lean back lazily against the couch, his hands helplessly falling onto his lap. He closed his eyes, realizing that he underestimated the pain that would come to him from reminiscing what he spent so long trying to forget.

"You okay?" His roommate questioned him as he grabbed his camera off the tripod, packed it into his bag, and disassembled his tripod.

Troy shrugged helplessly, his shoulders slumping.

"Same as always, Chris."

Chris smiled sympathetically at his friend and roommate, shifting towards the couch to pat him on the back.

"Hey man, I really appreciate you helping me out with my documentary. I know this can't be easy for you."

Troy remained silent, seemingly staring off into space as reveries consumed him. Chris recognized the familiar distant look upon his face as he moved toward the coffee table, picking up the contents of what was previously in a sealed white envelope.

"Zeke and Sharpay are tying the knot, huh?"

Chris turned to face Troy, recognizing a silent nod from Troy.

"You going?"

Troy shrugged.

Glancing down at the intricate design of the wedding invitation, Chris seemed impressed of the detail and effort put into the invitation.

"You should go. Seems like they're going all out."

"Zeke asked me to be one of his groomsmen," Troy finally spoke.

Chris paused for a moment before answering, "That sounds great. Tell him I said congratulations next time he calls."

Troy sighed heavily, his hand running through his recently cut hair. "I don't know if I'm going to go."

Chris' eyebrows fused together in a puzzled expression.

"Why wouldn't you go?"

Troy shot him a piercing glance that seemed to have spoken in itself for Chris understood immediately.

"_Oh._ You're worried _she's_ going to be there."

An awkward silence enveloped the cramped dorm room.

"I still think you should go... even if she will be there," Chris declared, walking towards his bed to grab a notepad off the sheets. "Your detailed account of the awkward encounter four years after a breakup would make my documentary about First Loves much better."

Chris cracked a smile, hoping Troy caught his joke but was met with a frowning blue eyed man instead.

After another moment of tense silence, Troy finally jumped to his feet and headed for the door, "I'm going to shoot some hoops. Catch you later."

Before Chris could respond, Troy was out the door. The wooden door of the dorm slammed, setting off a hollow echo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>This is kind of like a test trial. I have outlined the story and I know how it should progress and end. However, I have not written anymore than what has been lying in my documents and I doubt I will anytime soon. BTW, Troy's roommate and Film Major Chris Pine does in fact look like the actor Chris Pine.


End file.
